Love you for the rest of my life
by Robpfan
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift song, Tears on my Guitar. Edward and Bella like each other but can't say.


**Disclaimer: Twilight characters belong to Stephanie M**

**Song lyrics belong to Taylor Swift: Teardrops On My Guitar, Drews name changed to Edward to fit with story. (no disrespect meant to Taylor Swift) [ Taylor Swift Lyrics are found on .com ] **

**If anyone else has done a story like this I apologize, there are so many stories on here it's hard to know whats done.**

*********************************************************************************************************

Edward looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be

Edward looked over at Bella. She was looking down at the guitar in her hands, never noticing the love in his eyes when he glanced at her. He had been teaching her to play for a couple months now. He had come to know her pretty will, or so he had thought. One thing he had realized, he was completely in love with Bella. The sun shone brighter when she was around and he laughed more. When they accidently touched he could feel the electricity run through him and it left a trail of fire burning underneath his skin. He couldn't find the nerve to tell her how he felt so he did the only thing he could think off. He told her he had fell completely in love with the most beautiful girl in the world, hoping she would realize it was her. After all, when did he have time to be with anyone else? He was constantly by her side.

I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without

Bella glanced at Edward hoping he wasn't watching her. Everytime he spoke about the girl he was in love with her heart broke into a million pieces and another part of her died. She couldn't help but be jealous of this unknown girl that had stolen his heart.

Edward talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me

When he spoke to her she looked up. She had been daydreaming again. She did that constantly these days. When she was around him nobody else existed but the two of them. He asked what she was thinking about, but she could never say that it was him.

He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

She sat on her bed thinking of this mystery girl that he loved. He said this was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She wondered why none of their friends had ever met this girl. His sister, Alice, said she should tell him how she felt. She couldn't, she didn't want to see the look in his eyes when he told her he couldn't love her back.

[Chorus:]

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

As soon as she saw the star shoot across the darkened sky she made a wish. She asked for god to give her the strength to tell him how she felt. She asked for a miracle, that he would love her back. She hung her head as the tears dropped silently to her guitar. She knew it would never happen but she could always dream.

Edward walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

She held her breath as he approached her. He was with her brother Emmett. He walked past barely giving her a glance and a smile. She watched as Emmett elbowed him and he shook his head. They were arguing about something again. They did that alot these days. She thought of his bright green eyes. It felt has if they looked right through her very soul when he glanced at her. She hoped this girl knew how lucky she was to have him turn his love on her. She would give anything to have him look at her like that.

[Chorus:]

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

She had made up a song about her love for him. She song it softly to herself. He would never get a chance to hear it.

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

She watched Edward get in his volvo. He gave her a sad smile and drove away. They didn't have practice today. He was probably going to see his mystery girl. As she replaced his picture on her night table she didn't even remember eating her dinner. She knew tonight wouldn't be any different but she could always hope. She tossed and turned for what felt like hours thinking about him.... when she finally drifted of he was the star attraction in her dreams.

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

She couldn't hold it in any longer. The ache in her heart was becoming unbearable. Emmett and Alice said they would stand by her side. She knew her heart would be shattered and she couldn't bear it if they heard Edward turn her down to. They stood of to the side, to pick up the pieces of her broken heart she assumed.

As Edward watched her tell him about a boy that she had fell in love with his heart shattered. He could barely get past the lump in his throat to congratulate her. As he turned to leave his sister and his best friend yelled at him to tell her. After hearing her confession he could think of only one reason they would say that. He watched the tears stream down her face. When did she get the time to look at another boy? They were together constantly.

He took a deep breath just as Bella looked into his eyes and for the first time in months he felt a glimmer of hope.... maybe, just maybe.....

"Bella, I love you," he blurted out. "I've loved you for so long. I need you in my life. I want you as more than a friend. I think about you whenever you're not around. I know you don't feel the same way but I just couldn't keep it a secret any longer."

Edward saw the tears fall down her face. She was so beautiful, he didn't want to see her hurting. As he turned to walk away he knew she would never feel the same. He would never get over her. She grabbed his arm, "Don't go," she cried. He watched as a look of wonder spread across her face. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. When he realized what it meant his arms circled her waist and pulled her to him. He deepened the kiss running his tongue across her lips. She groaned and parted her mouth, he slid his tongue inside. She tasted of honey and cinnamon and he moaned into her mouth. He'd waited so long for this and he hoped he wasn't dreaming again. She lifted her hands to his hair slidding her fingers through it. He moaned again and pulled her closer. He had dreamt about her doing that for weeks. The real thing felt so much better than his fantasys. His heart swelled and felt like it would burst out of his body. He would never get enough of her.

They heard a giggle and a cough and slowly fell apart.

"Damn Edward, I thought you'd never do it," Emmett told his best friend.

"Bella, I told you so," his sister mock whispered to his love.

Edward looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see...

They held each other tightly as they listened to their siblings and best friends. Tears ran silently down their cheeks. They would never have to pretend again.

"Edward, I love you so much."

"My Bella, it was only ever you. I'll love you for the rest of my life."

AN: Just something I thought of while listening to the radio one day. Hope you like it.


End file.
